Mistakes
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: MO-S Hermione and Draco work in the same office and at the christmas party they got involved in a rather passionate, rather memorable kiss and its something that she can't seem to get out of her head. DM/HG Muggle!AU


**Author's Note: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 13 and Monthly One Shot Competition: September. I really quite enjoyed writing this and it's something I think I might like to continue if I ever get the time and stop signing up for ridiculous amounts of challenges.**

 **Written for: Isacswolfsbane (Hey Ned!)**

 **Prompts: Muggle!AU, (dialogue) "I don't think that's what you're meant to do with it.", (dialogue) "Did you miss me?", (word) mistake**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

Mistakes

Hermione Granger blushed scarlet as she came back to the real world and realised she had been caught in the rather shameful act of staring at her co-worker. It didn't matter that he was the most sinfully handsome man to grace the planet or that they had shared a rather passionate kiss at the Christmas party a month ago. Draco Malfoy was still an arrogant prick.

He only served to prove this point as he smirked across the office at her wiggling his fingers in a cheeky little wave, amusement dancing in his grey eyes. Hermione was all too familiar with how enticing and seductive those grey eyes could be.

Hermione dropped her eyes down to the paperwork in front of her trying to focus on the numbers. She tugged at the hem of her sensible pencil skirt and distractedly rubbed the neck of her appropriate blouse. She could feel his eyes burning into her as she worked and it was so distracting she was going insane.

She could still feel the heavy warm weight of him as he pressed her into the wall at the bend in the corridor. It had been so delightfully naughty, anyone could have caught them at any moment, but it was the last thing on her mind. Front and centre was the tension between them, the way his mouth was hovering over hers giving her a last chance to escape but there was no way she was leaving now.

Hermione had arched her back pushing herself into him and lifting her head so that their lips met and the heat exploded. She had been fairly drunk and so the details had grown more than a little hazy but she knew that she had never felt more passion in her life. Kissing her last boyfriend, Ron, had seemed like being asleep in comparison. She felt herself growing warm just at the memory.

"You know, I don't think that's what you're meant to do with it."

Hermione jumped in her chair banging her knees off the metal under bar of the desk and struggled to hide her wince of pain. She knew that having the desk closest to the printer was going to come back to bite her in the ass one day and it seemed that day had come all too soon.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" she asked through her teeth not turning around to grace him with a look. Her mistake as he moved to hover over her shoulder filling her nose with his dark and enticing scent. Pine and something cold, something she couldn't quite identify.

His hand filled her vision as he grazed the hand she had clamped around her pen. It seemed that whilst her mind had wandered her hand had begun to splinter the biro she was using and big ink splotches now covered the important contract she had been working on. One she would now have to restart.

Hermione sighed and let her head fall forward using her copious amounts of hair to shield her once again scarlet face. "Please," she murmured quietly, "go away. I have a lot of work to do." She felt, rather than saw him move away and she found herself missing the heat that he provided but when she heard his mocking chuckle her heart grew cold.

She had to get better control of her urges.

X

A week later Hermione was the last person in the office. It was dark outside and the lights had gone out everywhere but her cubicle by the door. She was tidying her things away when she remembered the file that she had left in her boss's office which she needed to take home with her that night.

Hermione slung her heavy bag over her shoulder, pulled her hair out from under the strap and headed for the corridor that would lead her to the office. She wasn't bothered by the dark and she knew her way around this office like the back of her hand. So it came as quite a shock when a hand shot out from the corner and dragged her into another corridor.

Hermione's scream was swallowed by a demanding set of lips and her bag thudded to the floor as she was pressed against the wall. Hermione struggled furiously against the stranger eventually digging her nails into the soft skin behind his ears and dragging him off of her.

"What the hell?" she screeched, glaring up at her attacker.

"What?" he drawled arrogantly, stumbling backwards but still retaining enough of his balance to smirk at her. "Didn't you miss me?"

"I swear to god Malfoy! If you ever do that to me again I will kill you, and then sue you!"

"Oh come now Hermione, you've been staring at me for months," he sauntered closer. "I know that you want me just as much as I want you." Hermione pressed back against the wall again as he loomed over her, his hot breath brushed seductively against her mouth.

Against her will her eyes fluttered, willing to shut and just give into the passion that she felt coursing through her veins. Her mind and her body warred and she held Draco's eye as she battled within. She could see and feel his need and her body responded to it; her pulse quickened and her breathing came short and fast and Draco smirked as he saw her mind lose the battle within.

"Okay," she breathed at him but quickly placed a gentle hand on his chest as he surged forward, "but this is going to be strictly business," and she was happy to keep it that way.

Hermione tried to ignore her treacherous heart telling her it would end up being a lot more complicated than that.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
